Learn to love again
by ann.b21
Summary: "Running as fast as her legs could take her, breath coming in short gasps, tears running down her cheeks. More cracks of apparition could be heard behind her, and several cloaked figures started running after her, calling her name." This an A.S.P/OC fic, relatively cannon. Not as dark as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Running as fast as her legs could take her, breath coming in short gasps, tears running down her cheeks. More cracks of apparition could be heard behind her, and several cloaked figures started running after her, calling her name.

'When will this all end?' was the only thought passing through her mind as she kept sprinting through the forest while trying to avoid collision with the trees, the task was getting admittedly harder as the shadows of night fell and engulfed her surroundings.

Suddenly coming to a halt when she realized everything had gone silent. Only her desperate attempt to catch her breath could be heard in the freezing forest, 'Maybe I lost them' she thought triumphantly. Her elation was short-lived when she heard the sound of leafs crunching under feet and a sense of foredoom overtook her, hidden in the shadows were the cloaked figures waiting for the best moment to attack.

She broke into a run once again, she couldn't keep a fast pace though, now that everything around her was dark she could barely see what was right in front of her; and just as she was trying to avoid a low branch she stepped on a rock, twisted her left ankle and fell with a loud thud. As she tried to stand up a loud gasp escaped her lips when she put her weight on her left foot, 'what am I going to do now?' she thought sadly. As she stood up holding onto a tree branch to keep her balance all hope of losing the cloaked figures started to abandon her. She couldn't keep running, she had no energy left in her body, all these weeks hiding, not having a proper meal had finally caught up to her and she braced herself for what was coming as best as she could, silently reciting all hexes she could remember. If they were going to capture her, she would at least put up a fight.

Hours went by and nothing happened, she was freezing and her foot hurt, not to mention she was starving, 'What are they playing at?' She mused as she squinted her eyes trying to make out the shapes and figures around her.

A sudden movement behind her pulled her out of her thoughts, and before she could draw her wand a gloved hand covered her mouth as one strong arm held her tight.- Shhh - whispered the man holding her tighter as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. A fresh batch of tears started spilling from her eyes as she prepared herself for the worst. She had been caught and she didn't even manage to draw her wand, she felt powerless, sad and perhaps little relieved 'This is it. I can stop now.' were her last thoughts before memories of the past months came flooding her mind as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The scene was always the same, she could never get it out of her mind.

- Be careful, Cassiopeia. We don't want to repeat what happened last time, do we?- Said the woman with a serious tone, contrasted by the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

-You can't go around correcting people, or lecturing them how they are doing the wrong wand movement or pronouncing an incantation the wrong way, nobody likes to be so openly corrected– said the man who was openly smiling –especially not by an eleven year old, I swear you are worse than your mother at your age.- concluded with a warm smile and a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

- But daddy, that wasn't my fault, the man was doing it _wrong_! He should be thankful somebody pointed out his mistake, now he can probably perform the charm to perfection.- said the girl frowning, unable to understand why anyone would _willingly_ pass the opportunity to learn something new or to correct something they've been doing wrong.

Both adults burst into laughter and finally send her to the bookshop. Earlier that day she had stubbornly stated she needed another book and that their trip to the city would be a perfect opportunity for her to get it, the man and woman smiled down at her, agreed and told her she could go to the shop by herself while they picked a few things they needed. They agreed to meet by the fountain that stood in the middle of the square in exactly thirty minutes and parted ways.

The beautiful woman with long black hair and grey eyes and the handsome man with wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, both in their thirties, stood by the fountain waiting for her to come back from the bookshop. Once they spotted her identical beams lighted their faces as they noticed her making her way towards them, with their attention entirely focused on their daughter they didn't see the six men pointing their wands at them. Once they noticed one of them started speaking and as he went on, Cassiopeia noticed the expression on her parents faces change: anger and fear flashed in their eyes making her stop dead on her tracks panic slowly taking over her. The men rounded her parents and just as she was about to scream for help, el mother looked her in the eyes and shook her head almost imperceptibly. Cassiopeia hesitated for a moment, and that was all the men needed, in the blink of an eye they had took her parents and dissaparated.

Seconds later two men returned they looked like they were looking for something. – She's eleven! How far could she be?- Correction, they were looking for somebody and not just anybody, they were looking for her.

She started to back away, she looked for a way out, a crowd, anything that helped her escape without being noticed. Soon enough she spotted a couple with four children making their way towards her, she could pretend she was with them, get as far away from the two men looking for her and then straight to her godfather's house. He'd know what to do and how to get her parents back.

The family passed her and she quietly began walking behind them, they were heading to a crowded street, 'Perfect' she thought, they had almost made it when one of the children turned around and demanded in an obnoxiously loud voice what was her problem and why was she following them. The kid's voice draw the men's attention and as soon as they had spotted her they started running, wands pointed at her.

Cassiopeia started running, pushing past people, and turning at random corners hoping to lose them. After a while of walking around she saw the two men and hid underneath a table where different set of cauldrons were haphazardly stocked. The two men got closer and closer, Cassiopeia held her breath, the thought these men could find her chilled her to the core. Fortunately they passed her table and didn't bother to check underneath it, relief flooded her as she let out the breath she was holding, she was so distracted she barely made out the next thing they said.

-Don't worry, I put a tracking spell on her. As soon as she sets foot in Malfoy's house we'll attack.-

Once again Cassiopeia felt hopeless, she couldn't endanger the Malfoys, now that her parents had been taken away they were the only family she had left.

'No' she thought 'I have to go as far away from them as possible and figure this by myself'. Swallowing the lump in her throat, wiping the tears cascading down her cheeks, feeling lonelier and more afraid than she'd ever felt Cassiopeia did something no eleven year-old had ever managed. She closed her eyes and with a loud crack dissaparated.

**A/N**:hello! So I've been reading fanfictions for a while now and I finally gathered the courage to actually publish something. I don't know if this is even worth continuing but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while. Anyway, this is obviously not beta'd and I apologize for any mistakes you may find!

If there is actually somebody readying this, thank you!

ann.b21


	2. Chapter 2

A red headed man stood outside the door that led to room 2 1/3, on the Second floor of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, glaring at anyone that even dared come close. Even after leaving the Auror department a few years ago, Ronald Weasley was as imposing and intimidating as ever. Nobody wanted to cross this particular ex-Auror.

Nobody except the petite, brown headed woman who was making her way through the crowd, coming to a halt right in front of him. The man kissed her gently on the cheek –How did the news spread so fast? She's been here for less than six hours?- he said while keeping his unwavering glare set on the intruders.

-This case was particularly covered by media, Ronald. Everybody wants an exclusive.- said the woman with distaste. Then, with a look of worry she asked –How is she? Is she conscious?-

-Not yet- answered the man –the healers said she might be out for a while, she was in a pretty bad condition when they brought her here. She's so young Hermione, _too_ young, a few weeks younger than Rosie.- he said the last part in a soft tone of voice laced with anguish and sadness. And before the woman had time to answer he asked in a much harsher tone –How did the briefing go? Did Harry found out why a rescue mission in the Polish woods was executed like a bloody hunt and capture? She fell and broke her ankle because she felt she was being chased, not to mention how they sneaked up on her and scared so much she fainted-

-I know, Ron. Those Aurors are being questioned right now, but I have an inkling that the way the mission was executed had little to do with the girl and a lot to do with her family.- said Hermione.

- You think they scared her like this because she's Malfoy's niece? That's ridiculous! I would have never done something like this and you know I severely dislike the git!- cried the man.

-And _that_ Ronald Weasley, is why I love so much.- added the woman with a smile as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

-Do you ever manage to keep your hands off of each other?- came the amused voice of a man with jet black hair and green ayes standing a few feet away from the couple.

The couple turned to their friend and smiled at him before the red-headed man asked –How did it go? Did you got to the bottom of it?-

-Yeah, you were right Hermione.- he said looking at his friend -They didn't think she would be in such a bad state and decided to scare her a little, seeing it as the only chance to try to get back at Malfoy. They've all been suspended for the time being. Is she conscious? We need to question her before they discharge her and Malfoy takes her home-

-Not yet- answered Hermione –Have you spoken to him? Did you tell him what happened?-

-Yes. I reassured him his niece was in good hands now and they can come and see her whenever they want. There are still a couple of weeks left before Christmas break so it will be only him and his wife… But, one thing struck me as unusual, I mean he was obviously not happy about the way the rescue mission was conducted, but his anger seemed to be directed to himself rather than the Aurors. It was strange, I thought the first thing he would've asked for would be their heads.-

- You know, Neville said Scorpious hasn't been having a great time at Hogwards either, his only friend so far seems to be Albus. Perhaps Malfoy feels guilty about it, he feels it's his fault these kids are treated badly.- mused Hermione.

A look of comprehension descended on both man's faces and before they could utter a word on the subject a healer came rushing towards them. –She's awake- said the man with lime green robes –but I must warn you, she's really scared and it's highly unlikely she'll answer any of your questions-

The healer led the way to the room and the three entered the room. There sitting in the middle of the bed, looking at them with big wary eyes, sat Cassiopeia Ortler.

* * *

Cassiopeia knew something was wrong when she woke up in a blindingly bright place, tugged comfortably in a soft bed. She was expecting a humid dark dungeon and chains holding her wrists and ankles, people screaming and hexing her, not _this_. A clean room, a warm bed, potions lined on the bedside table and were those… _flowers_? 'Are they trying to trick me? Get me to trust them and then attack? How thick do they think I am?'

A man old enough to be her grandfather with a white beard and dressed lime green robes entered the room and made her jump in her seat 'Smooth, Ortler' she thought bitterly. The man smiled and greeted her, 'Hm, British accent, have they brought me to England or is he just an isolated English member?'

The man started asking how was she feeling and asked if he could perform a charm that would identify any major physical injuries, once she nodded the man raised his wand and focused on the task at hand. A few minutes later, seemingly satisfied with what we saw he took a step closer and with a sympathetic smile said – Do you mind if I call you Cassiopeia?- Cassiopeia shook her head in answer. The man then proceeded with the same, kind tone to ask her how she was feeling - emotionally speaking- he added. She shrugged her shoulders noncommittally and made no attempt to elaborate.

The healer left the room and Cassiopeia nearly had a heart attack for mere seconds after he left the room in came none other than Hermione and Ron Weasley, followed by Harry Potter.


End file.
